Evil Uncle Daddy
by Naasade-Jurkadir-Mando-Dalase
Summary: Douglas wasn't always evil.
1. Adam

Douglas rolled into bed next to his wife.

"Tough day at work, honey?" Kaitie asked, somewhat amusedly.

Douglas grunted. "How was your appointment?"

Kaitie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I have news."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

Douglas blinked in shock. "I'm going to have a son?"

"Hey, now, it could be a girl."

"No, no." Douglas put a hand on his wife's flat-for-now belly. "It's gonna be a boy."

Kaitie chuckled. "Alright, then, what's his name?"

"Adam. 'Cause he's our first."

"Nnh... I like Kemper. Or Charles."

"Adam Charles Davenport." Douglas smiled joyfully. "He's gonna look like you."

...oOo...

 _9 months later..._

"I was right," Douglas said, shifting his precious bundle.

Kaitie gave an exhausted smile.

Douglas looked back down at his son - his Adam. "I didn't know you could love someone so much before you even met them."

…oOo…

 _ **A/N: I'm not going to apologize for the short chapter, but I am going to promise that the next one will be longer. I have the entire fic typed up, and I plan on updating once a day.**_

 _ **Until then: Hope you enjoyed, please review. Flames will never be welcome, but I always enjoy reading constructive criticism.**_

 _ **See ya tomorrow!**_

 _ **~River**_


	2. Bree

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**_

…oOo…

"This one better be a girl," Kaitie grunted as she stood from picking up yet another of Adam's messes.

Douglas chuckled. "You'll be happy either way," he said, following her into the kitchen. "Although I am kind of hoping for another boy."

"Tell you what. If she is a girl, we'll try for one more. But only one. My maximum total is three."

Douglas leaned in to kiss his wife. "So you say now."

"Doug..."

Douglas just smiled. "We don't have any names. Adam had one from the beginning."

Kaitie sighed and massaged her swollen belly. "I've been calling her my Baby Bree."

"Bree, huh? I like it."

Kaitie nodded. "Bree Mary."

Douglas snorted with laughter.

"Hush! You'll wake the baby!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just sounds like you're naming her 'be merry'."

"Well, it isn't exactly a bad message to live by."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Bree Mary, it is. She's gonna be just as beautiful as her mama, too. But," Douglas said, "baby Chris Kemper is gonna be all mine."

Kaitie raised an eyebrow. "My Uncle Chris was an awful, raging drunk."

"Not Chris, then, but we have an 'A' and a 'B', we gotta have a 'C'. Anyway, he's gonna be handsome like me, smart like me - "

"Humble like you, too," Kaitie said.

Douglas chuckled. "Sure." He sighed. "I can't wait for our next two kids."

…oOo…

 _ **A/N: Yeah, that wasn't one of the most emotionally engaging chapters in this fic.**_

 _ ***shrugs* Oh, well, next chapter you'll hate me for, so.**_

 _ **Also, no prejudice to anyone named Chris. : )**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome!**_

 _ **~River**_


	3. Chase

_**A/N: So, I don't usually respond to reviews in my author's notes, but:**_

 _ **Guest: I know. It**_ **was** _ **weird. I do believe that this one will be much better, though.**_

…oOo…

Douglas often checked the rearview mirror on the drive home from the hospital, and it wasn't because of the early-January ice warning. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot at his wife and newborn son in the backseat, but he didn't care.

It was during one of his checks that the other vehicle seemingly came out of nowhere and T-boned into the driver's side of the car, sending it flying into the side of the road and pinning it against a cement wall. Douglas would always curse himself for not being smart enough to stay focused on the road.

He blacked out momentarily, then woke to see sparks splattering the hood of the car. "Kaitie?"

"Nnh...?"

"Kaitie?"

"Oh, my God," came the reply as Chase started crying.

"Are you okay?" Douglas whispered, trying to remain calm.

"Just a little scratched up. We both are."

"Okay, I think we hit a telephone pole. I can get out, can you?"

Kaitie jiggled the handle. "No, I can't. The other car's in the way - pinning the door shut."

"Okay. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Call 911, I'll try to move the other car and get you out." Douglas hopped out of the car, sparing an angry glance at the other driver before walking around to the other side and trying to move the car.

"Holy crap," the driver yelped, coming to. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up and help me get my wife and son out," Douglas snapped.

The two slaved for quite a while. Every time another spark touched the car, Douglas' breath would catch in his throat, and he would mumble encouragement to his family. But ultimately, he collapsed against the side of the car, as the other driver made his way down the road to lookout for the emergency responders.

"Kaitie?" Douglas asked quietly. "I can't move it. I'm not strong enough."

"It's okay, Douglas. I can hear sirens coming. But I think I can roll down the window, and I want you to take Chase."

"Okay."

The window rolled down, and Kaitie very carefully passed Chase to Douglas with a kiss on the forehead.

Douglas nodded and rushed Chase to the now-pulled-over emergency vehicle and handed him to a paramedic. "My wife is still in there!" he shouted, running back. He had nearly made it when the gas tank ignited, knocking him off his feet. "No!" He stumbled to his feet, earnestly searching the flames, even as tears ran down his face.

...oOo...

 _ **A/N: You already knew the mom was going to die - Lab Rats is a Disney show, and I don't mess around with pre-show most-likely-canon too too much...**_

 _ **I imagine Adam and Bree are at the house with a grandparent in this chapter. After me (I'm second of five), that's what my parents did. We didn't get to see the new baby until s/he came home.**_

 _ **So, yeah. This chapter was actually hard for me to write. I knew Kaitie was going to die, and I knew it had to be in a way that gives Douglas someone (or multiple someones) to blame, as well as reason for Adam, Bree, and Chase's powers. But I don't actually like causing characters pain - it's just a necessity of the job.**_

 _ **Next chapter will jump around a bit. There'll be a paragraph or two of story, then it'll be tracking Douglas' thought processes through his turn to the Dark Side and the bionics' creation.**_

 _ **It will also be the last chapter.**_

 _ **Wow, I think this might be my longest A/N in any story I've posted. On that note, shutting up. Who wants to do the review notice?**_

 _ **Little Adam, Bree, and Chase: Me!**_

 _ **Me: Only one of you can do it.**_

 _ **Adam: Well, you killed Mommy, and I'm the only one who remembers her, now, so!**_

 _ **Me: Guilt-tripper, much?**_

 _ **Chase: There are three or four parts to the review notice. We can go in age order. You first, Adam.**_

 _ **Adam: *nods* What's my line, again?**_

 _ **Chase: *whispers to Adam***_

 _ **Adam: Right. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

 _ **Bree: Flames are never welcome!**_

 _ **Chase: But constructive criticism will always be considered!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! See you next update!**_

 _ **-River**_

 _ **P.S. I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL TODAY! Honestly, I don't feel that different.**_


	4. The Lab Rats

_**A/N: Final chapter, commence:**_

…oOo…

Douglas stared at his computer screen, doing absolutely nothing.

"Douglas?"

"What do you want, Donnie?"

Donald sighed. "I was wondering if you could help me with the programming for the new bionic chips?"

"The what?"

"The chips? For the robots? Remember, we're programming them with special abilities so they can go into situations that are just too much for humans? They operate on a principle similar to the human nervous system?"

"Oh," Douglas said. "Those chips."

...oOo...

 _One month later..._

Somewhere along the line, Douglas lost it.

 _I wasn't strong enough to move the car._

Adam would never have that problem.

 _I wasn't fast enough to save her._

Bree would never have that problem.

 _I wasn't smart enough to see the other car coming._

Chase would never have that problem.

Somewhere along the line, Douglas started thinking of them less and less as his children - Adam, Bree, and Chase - and more and more as his experiments - subjects A, B, and C.

 _They have so much potential. They would make the perfect soldiers. I wonder how much governments would pay them to do their dirty work? Not that I'd ever let them do that. Governments are corrupt - too bogged down in bureaucracy to move quickly enough to save my Katie._

Some would say Douglas died then, but not quite. He still had three little pieces of his Kaitie. He had only lost his way.

 _"What are you doing, Douglas?"_

When his brother stole his children, that was when Douglas truly died. And he spent many, many years planning his revenge. Fifteen of them, to be precise. And he planned to be reunited with his children and use the powers he gave them to overthrow his corrupt government.

After all, wasn't that both his right and his duty?

...oOo...

 _ **A/N: Just in case anybody missed it: Douglas is**_ _ **CRIMINALLY INSANE**_ _ **. This is me tracking his thought processes through his fall. He takes truths (even a quote from the Declaration of Independence, if you caught that), and he twists them to his own perception of reality. So:**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats, only Kaitie Henderson-Davenport. AND, the views expressed in this chapter are solely those of the character. The author does not in any way endorse said views, and is only trying to give a realistic portrayal of the character.**_

 _ **Oh, and on the subject of Douglas wanting to sell his kids, I believe that was for funding his own take-over-the-world scheme, then he met Krane, who gave him the funding, so selling them was no longer necessary.**_

 _ **Also, anyone who wants a Marcus bonus chapter… I'm considering it, but I'm not sure how I would do that. I'm open to ideas. Also, I'm not going to be on the internet for a while – like maybe not until next year. I'll still be checking my email, so I will see your reviews and requests/suggestions, and I will definitely be writing! But I will not be posting for quite some time. (Which means I'll finally type up the other 22 chapters of Feagwedh and post them all at once as a present to you all once I'm back.)**_

 _ **On that note, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, no flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **Adam: Hey, I wanted to do that!**_

 _ **Me: All of you got to do it last time. It was my turn. But you can say good bye to all the nice people who read the story.**_

 _ **Little Bionics: Bye-bye!**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_

 _ **-River**_


End file.
